fanclubhffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Operacja:Bestia
Operacja:Bestia,czyli pierwsza opowieść niezarejestrowanego użytkownika. Rozdział 1 :Jeff Bestia Był spokojny poranek,Hero Factory dostawało wyjątkowo mało zgłoszeń nawet jak na początek dnia.Cały ten spokój przerwało jednak jedno zgłoszenie z Quatros.Drużyna Alfa 1 musiała złapać Doktora Jeffersona nazywanego również Jeffem Bestią. Furno:Stormer,skąd się wzięło jego przezwisko Bestia? Stormer:Nie jest łatwo to wytłumaczyć,ale ja myślę że to przezwisko może mieć związek z jego zachowaniem,lubi on atakować z zaskoczenia ale często walczy wręcz swoimi pazurami. W tym czasie Drop Ship doleciał na planetę. Stormer:Musimy być ostrożni,i często patrzeć w konary drzew,jego ulubionej kryjówce... Po paru metrach bohaterowie zatrzymali się z powodu dziwnego hałasu,nagle zaatakowała ich masa zaostrzonych pocisków jednak po chwili przestały nadlatywać.Wtedy z drzewa zeszła potężna postać z jedną ręką... Jeff Bestia:Cha.cha,cha,myślałem że nie przylecicie.Już nie mogłem się doczekać. Surge:Czego chcesz ty mutancie-wtedy Surge wycelował w złoczyńcę bronią. Jeff Bestia:Zobaczycie-wtedy na bohaterów spadła metalowa sieć-zobaczycie,cha,cha,cha. Rozdział 2:Podróż w czasie. Bohaterowie ogłuszeni metalową siecią zaczęli się budzić. Jeff B.:No,ocknęli się wszyscy bohaterowie,teraz mogę wam zaprezentować mój nowy nabytek,przenośna maszyna czasu,dzięki niej będę mógł uratować rękę mi z przeszłości i zemścić się na waszej nędznej Fabryce. Stormer:Chyba już całkiem zwariowałeś. Jeff B.:Mówisz,myślisz że zapomniałem że to ty mi odstrzeliłeś tą rękę,bo ja nie!-w tym momencie strzelił do Stormera - Tym zakończę moją przemowę i cofam się,żegnam!!! Furno:Surge,wezwij Drop Shipa i poinformuj o podróży,może Zib wymyśli coś... Po jakimś czasie przyleciał Drop Ship i zabrał bohaterów,a w fabryce Zib skonstruował kolejną przenośną maszynę czasu i poinformował Furna i Surgea że ze Stormerem jest wszystko dobrze. Po jakimś czasie Furno otrzymał maszynę czasu i przeniósł się w przeszłość aby złapać Jeffa Bestię Rozdział 3:Przeszłość Furno właśnie przeniósł się do przeszłości,do dnia ucieczki Jeffa Bestii z przeszłości,dobrze wiedział że jego ręka zostanie odstrzelona dopiero za dwa dni jednak i tak nie wiedział dlaczego nie ma złoczyńcy z przyszłości,ale po jakimś czasie natrafił na Breez i Stringera i zaczął z nimi rozmawiać: Breez:O,cześć,to ty Furno?Wyglądasz trochę inaczej,ulepszyli cię? Furno:Nie,może to dziwnie zabrzmi ale przybywam z przyszłości aby złapać Jeffa Bestię...-Furnowi przerwał Stringer:To nie możliwe on siedzi w więzieniu. Furno:Chodzi mi o Jeffa z przyszłości a nie z teraźniejszości,czy widzieliście gdzieś zardzewiałego robota z jedną ręką który na ramieniu ma miotacz zaostrzonych pocisków? Stringer:Nie ale wiem kto mógł by widzieć,chodź. Bohaterowie przeszli parę metrów i doszli do dawnego Hero Faktory i doszli do centrum zgłoszeń: Breez:Czy któryś z pracowników kontrolujących kamery widział jedno renkiego robota z miotaczem na ramieniu. Pracownicy razem:Nie. Furno:No to mam problem-Nagle włączył się alarm i komunikat że z więzienia uciekł Jeff Bestia. Breez:Teraz niestety nawet dwa. Rozdział 4:Dwie Bestie Bohaterowie zastanawiali się jak złapać Jeffa Bestię,jednak przestali o tym myśleć gdy Zib powiedział że przybył ten z przeszłości... Breez:Świetnie mamy teraz dwóch do złapania. Stringer:Spokojnie,mam pewien pomysł. Furno:Jaki? Stringer:Wykorzystamy motory,ty Furno weźmiesz Furno Bike a my inne,ok? Breez:Oczywiście! Po jakimś czasie bohaterowie wyruszyli w pościg. Furno:Mam ich na lokalizatorze.Chyba rozmawiają. Stringer:No to im przerwiemy. Wtedy bohaterowie przyśpieszyli i dojechali nad wielkie urwisko. Breez:No,no,mamy naszych uciekinierów. JeffB2:Oooo,Breez i inni,miło że wpadliście,właśnie poznałem drugiego siebie-Odezwał się strasznym głosem Jeff z przeszłości. JeffB:Widzę,że wpadł też Furno,ten z przyszłości i to na swoim starym motorku. Furno:A może was zaaresztujemy,co. Jeffowie razem:Wiecie,może kiedy indziej-Wtedy zaczęli strzelać swoimi strzałami. Furno:Eh,jeszcze tylko mózgów brakowało. Stringer:Czego? Furno:Takich pasożytów odbierających rozum które mutują.Chwila,mam pomysł,całą siłę ognia skupcie na starym Jeffie,jeśli go zniszczymy nie będzie mógł istnieć ten z przeszłości. Breez:Dobra. Wtedy bohaterowie unikając strzałów złoczyńców zastrzelili Jeffa z przeszłości. Jeff Bestia:Co wy zrobiliś...cie jjjaa ssię rozpusszczam... Furno:No to już po nich,już wykonałem swoją misję-wtedy Furno włączył maszynę czasu-żegnajcie i pozdrówcie wszystkich! Breez i Stringer:Żegnaj. Wtedy Furno wrócił do przyszłości... Rozdział 5 :Z powrotem w domu Furno wrócił do przyszłości i został powitany przez Ziba ale dostrzegł kilka rzeczy których nie pamiętał... Furno:Zib,co to za figura z moją podobizną!? Zib:Sam się nad tym zastanawiałem dopóki nie sprawdziłem akt misji według których pokonałeś Jeffa dzięki czemu stworzyłeś trochę inną lepszą przyszłość. Furno:Niby dlaczego lepszą?Wszystko oprócz pomnika wygląda tak samo. Zib:No cóż,można powiedzieć że dlatego bo przestali produkować maszyny czasu i nikt nie może już zmienić ani przyszłości ani przeszłości. Furno:A jak nazwano tą misję? Zib:Nie ma nazwy ale ty ją możesz nazwać. Furno:Może...Operacja:Bestia Zib:Dobrze,zapisuję... Furno:Tylko jeszcze jedno pytanie,dlaczego nie pojawił się Stormer? Zib:Pojawił się po tym jak zastrzeliliście Jeffa. Furno:Dobra,to może zrobimy jakieś święto? KONIEC Ciekawostki *Na początku planowałem lekko inne zakończenie. *Autor-Furno10.0 Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Furno 10.0